The World God Only Knows: Soul Alliance
by Toasty Bread
Summary: It's been days since the Mai High Festival had finished. Everything was back to the way it should be until. Katsuragi Keima was visited by a man in white hood implying that his presence will cease to exist. Is there a darker threat to Vintage? Have the loose souls been fully matured? Do the Goddesses need his help once again? (This is actually a fanmade arc. :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fic of TWGOK, I know about the this whole "tragic/sad ending thing back in the end of season 3" but I'm just writing an alternative adaption in case there is no Season 4 or a movie, tbh, I don't really bother with the manga.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWGOK, obviously...this fic however is made by me and afriend, although my friend has no account in this site, I still wish to credit the guy.**

Maijima Academy Rooftop, an hour after the Mai-Hai Festival, 2:00 AM

A silent night fell upon the school after the teary performance by the 2-B Pencils, and the whole school itself, left the school grounds like a dumpster not taken care of by a garbage truck by a few days, although there are a few janitors and night guards on the job, the place was a total mess, especially where all the stands need taking care of. Lots of leftovers and pieces of plastic/paper were everywhere. Though despite having such a silent ambience at night. It was a bit cloudy as one would look up late night at the sky.

Two clouds were seemingly moving toward the school roof, unknowingly the last janitor cleaned the whole rooftop as he closed the door, a blue lightning bolt struck near the seat where Keima Katsuragi cried, the figure revealed to have a white hoody with blue lightning symbols over the hood, under it was a white undershirt, wearing white cargo pants and blue neon variated boots. He sat at the bench, seemingly as if he was meditating.

"Hmm...his tears are fulfilling, signs of regret and loss are within...Katsuragi-kun has suffered from hate and discrimination. The aura... it would seem that the Lord was right about him slowly changing his point of view about reality." a manly voice uttered out of the figure as he gave a tiger look, although hooded, he can see quite clearly something standing from the distance.

To him it looked like two figures are talking below. It was near the school but he could hear quite clearly despite being so high up. He saw a green-haired lady in school uniform talking with a demon...from Old Hell, it looked like a bull and a bat combined together, using the bull's head as a line of sight.

"The plan is going perfectly, Raito." The lady said to the "bullman"

"Good, good, Satyr will progress much more efficiently, but we do have one more obstacle on our hands."

The lady blinked and crossed her arms in interest.

"Oh? What is it?" Raito, the bull-batthing chuckles evily.

"I bet you know him Lune, despite the fact you failed to capture at least one of the goddesses."

The lady, Lune, gave a tempting smile.

"Ah...the Katsuragi boy, the Divine God of Conquest, as some members of the team refer to him."

"Excellent Lune, I shall continue investigating the area, feel free to drop by headquarters any time." Raito suddenly disappeared in a ring of fire. While Lune walked off, taking a lolipop from her pocket.

The figure could not get the whole conversation, but he was certain that they are up to something horrible, considering that Raito was a demon from Old Hell, which was impossible, he thought the Old Hell Demons were driven out and were extinct, turns out not all is what it seems.

"It seems that Vintage was a major set back...they're up to something and it involves Katsuragi." he turned around and sat at the nearby corner thinking what to do next. For a few seconds he removed his hood, revealing to have short spiky blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, he walked near the seat.

"It is clear what I have to do now." He disappeared after a momentous blue lightning bolt hit him, allowing the cloud to dissipate into the night sky once more.

The Katsuragi Household, After the "Five Days After", Saturday, 8:33 AM

Mari Katsuragi, the loving mother of both Katsuragi children, one of them being fake, but was considered anyway, called Eri Katsuragi, also known as Elsie, the demon buddy of Keima Katsuragi.

"Eri! I need help with the stocking of cups!" Mari shouted as she cleaned the counter, Eri, as if from out of nowhere started popping up with a bunch of handheld cups.

"Got it Mom!"

Mari smiles, despite Keima being her true son, she sometimes thinks of Elsie as a daughter of her own.

"Good girl, how I only wish your brother was like you."

"I know, but Nii-sama is always in that room playing games!" She said in a whining manner. Mari just chuckles.

"Relax dear, he's always been that way, well not like his father would do the same thing."

This caught Elsie's interest, as Mari had never began to talk to Elsie about their "father", but to Elsie, she wanted to know.

"Who was dad?" Elsie asked, a question mark popping on her head, but Mari continues to chuckle.

"Don't worry dear, if he calls, I'll put you on the phone."

"So you're not planning to divorce him Mom?"

"Of course not, do you really think I would do that to my loving husband? _Until he talks, I'm keeping his balls as my prize that way no more children will appear in my house." _

Elsie, a little creeped out by this laughs and backs away slowly into her room.

To the upper floor in Keima's room, Keima was busy playing his gaming station, although not the usual "godly" self, he still felt regret even after confessing to Chihiro and getting rejected afterward, but if it were meant for Chihiro to let her sleep peacefully at night, it was also probably right to get rejected in the first place, he did blow it and almost put the whole world under Old Hell's rule, at least, that's what he thought.

He leans back on his chair, looking at the multiple dating sims in different screens and consoles connected by tons of wires, as he looked at each and every one of the screens, the 2D girls he refers match the personalities of the godesses he re-conquered, except one. He noticed there wasn't a normal girl variant in the dating sim, but straight to the point, their dialouge led to one sentence that Keima regretted ever since a week and two days ago.

"Do you love me?" That dialouge on the screens sent his mind back weeks ago to the girls who ask that question even from the start. He couldn't help but smack his fist into one of the consoles, making one of them crack a bit. It was impressive power, but it requires strength to even have a small crack on the YBox console, he screamed wildly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" While shaking his hands and running around in chibi form, he regained his composure afterward and looked back at the screen, multiple flashbacks occured as he clicked yes to every one of the 2D girls he so dreamed of.

_"Is this the right thing to do?"_

_"Let me in your heart."_

_"You didn't have to do all of it, I love you the way you are."_

Multiple flashbacks, and sentences haunt his mind with every "yes" on the gaming dialouge. He stopped once he reached a familiar girl...a red head, but 2D, this girl was the girl he liked since a month ago...Yokkyun.

He didn't feel like he deserved it, so he covered his eyes and turn off the only game with Yokkyun in it, her last dialouge to him was:

"Thank you Keima-kun for loving me."

As the screens fade to black he looked up the ceiling in a daydreamy manner sighing at the least.

"At least this way, the goddesses won't get disturbed anymore, I should probably let all my memories of conquering old girls go before they come back haunting, and move on to new girls who need conquering from loose souls, and take this thing off" He rubs the purple collar on his neck, sighs and grabs another game and turns on one machine and one screen.

"Time for another game, I kinda deserve it for every loose soul I capture anyway." He gets laid back and continues to play a game casually like anything else, still feeling a bit of regret with every push of a button, but that dosen't change his playing style to 12 midnight.

Maijima Academy, Two Days Later, Monday, 8:00 AM

It was a bright sunny day, Keima and Elsie walked their way to school. Along the way people still talk about rumors between the dweeb and Kanon. It seems the popularity status didn't change a bit because people wanted to know how they met in the first place. Elsie tapped his shoulder.

"Kami-sama, do you think the girls you've re-conquered still remember you until now?"

Keima turned around fixed his glasses only to give one answer. "I don't know...all I want is to play my games in peace and never ever talk about this got it?"

"Sure thing Kami-sama!" Elsie gave Keima a salute and ran to class to which Keima nodded and continued to play his PFP. It's been a while since he played it, and has been anxious to do it, ever since. He then walked his way to the rooftop to finally play in peace.

Elsie opened the sliding door first and entered the room full of bustling students, she saw Ayumi, Chihiro, and Miyako.

"Hi!"

"Oh, Ellie... where is the dweeb?" Chihiro replied in a normal manner as if she forgot about what happened at the Mai High Festival.

"Nii-sama is busy playing his games, like always."

"Ugh... that dweeb still plays his games?" Miyako replied in a frustrated tone,

"I guess he really is a cockroach ain't that right Ayumi?" Chihiro turned to Ayumi

Ayumi kept silent the whole time remembering her first kiss with Keima and the second one on the boat. "_Was he really in love with me?"_

"Ayumi?...HEY AYUMI!" Chihro yelled next to her right ear.

"WAHHH! Hey Chihiro... that hurt."

"Got something on your mind Ayumi?" Elsie and Miyako turned to Ayumi to know what she is thinking. This made Ayumi blush hard.

"Wha-wha... no, if you think it's the four-eyed otaku... Y-YOU ARE DEAD WRONG! Why would I love a sick freak who only conquers women instead of having true love with them. That's just sick." Ayumi ,having no choice but to answer Chihiro, Elsie, and Miyako, flustered behind them.

Chihiro smiled. "Well I guess you finally listened to me. Katsuragi is not to be trusted."

"True Chihiro.. true" Miyako slipped next to her.

This made Elsie worry for her "brother" and suddenly asks them a question. "Why do you hate Nii-sama. He dosen't conquer women"

"Oh sure, tell your friend Haqua about that." Chihiro turned to Elsie, which made her fall in to shock.

"You know her?! Chihiro-san?!"

"Hey keep it down! I hate it when people nose into business like this."

"Oh sorry."

"Besides I promised Haqua not to spill it out."

Elsie looked at the sky in the window questioning herself. _"Kami-sama, are you really ok?"_ She was later distracted by a nearby fire engine that stopped by. "OOOOOHHH FIRE ENGINE!"

Kanon suddenly entered the room, feeling nervous, people stared at her while whispering to their friends. As soon as she reached her chair, she saw Keima's empty seat she suddenly wonders where he is as she approached Elsie and Ayumi.

"Uh..A-Ayumi, Elsie?"

Ayumi turned around first. "Something wrong Kanon-chan?"

"Uh...Where is Keima-kun?"

Ayumi blushed and at the same time is jealous because of Kanon trying to search for him. She paused for a minute and as she opened her mouth Elsie then answered Kanon's question.

"Nii-sama? Ohhhh... I don't know where he is, he strayed away while he is running off. I am so useless...uuuuuuuuuooo~!" Elsie suddenly sat in the dark corner drawing a doodle.

This made Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako and Kanon sweatdrop. After a while Ayumi regained her composure.

"Kanon-chan..." Ayumi dosen't have the guts to blab about how Keima is a sick freak who just conquers women. She then answered her. "Have you tried the rooftop?"

"Oh.. Thank you Ayumi-san." Kanon smiled but before she left, she was interrupted by Ayumi as she walked to her tapping her left shoulder.

"Kanon-chan...wait...if you have time, can you ask Katsuragi-kun this question."

"Anything..."

"Does he really love you?"

This got Kanon wondering as she does not know what Keima is up to. She decided to nod and accept Ayumi's request. She went upstairs all the way to the rooftop.

"DEH!" Elsie's signature sentence appeared into play to the next location

Maijima Academy School Rooftop, 8:17am

As always Keima plays his dating sim game, having successfully conquered the 2D heroine, he finally got over his regrets...for a while. "YAHOOOO! 37,453rd herione conquered!"

Keima fixed up his glasses again. "This is why the real world sucks... The power of gaming shall finally satisfy my needs once again. I am... the God of Conquest... I don't need some real girl to fall in love for real especially the baka who rejected me and made fun of me. Gaming...work your magic hehehehehehe."

Keima laughed maniacally as he played his game. Suddenly Kanon went to the rooftop only to find Keima.

"Keima-kun!" Kanon was happy to see him again, she started to hug him again this made Keima stop playing his PFP and thought to himself.

_"Crap! They still have their memory. Why did I come to school today."_ A chibi version of him being hanged to death is seen in his left corner.

"Keima how are you? Did you enjoy last week's Mai High Festival." Kanon smiled in front of him.

Keima still in thought. _"Ok... It's easy to get rid of her. I just need to say I had a great time and maybe an excuse that I am late for class. Yes thats it! I'm really a god!"_

"It was great Kanon... I had a wonderful time, but I'm kinda late for-" He was interrupted by what Kanon had to say.

"W-wait... before you leave there is one thing I have to know."

"What is it?" Keima raised an eyebrow

"Keima-kun...d-d-do you love me? Please tell me the truth."

Keima was now in shock, he thought to himself. _"This is bad! But where did she-... nevermind that. I can't lie to her or everything would go from bad to worse. If only there is some way.. C'mon...think...THINK!"_

"Keima-kun... I need your answer." Kanon so determined she had to stare bravely at his face.

Keima was in silence for a few minutes he fixed his glasses and brought out his PFP giving her an answer. "Kanon... you will know your answer as soon as I am done with class."

"How can I trust you then?"

"You can trust me...Kanon, besides... it was me who gave you the courage to stand alone." He quickly smiled and began to play his games again.

Kanon blushed so hard as if she was going to explode. "F-fine... give me your answer by noon. Meet me at the park Keima-kun."

"I'll be there..." Keima walked away and now thought to himself. _"It worked perfectly, now I just have to pretend I have an errand to run back home and I'll be just fine."_ He walked to the classroom only to see students babbling rumors about him. Class hasn't started since is still checking the test results.

Chihiro and Miyako saw Keima and while they were talking. Chihiro never bothered to look at Keima's face afterward.

Ayumi then looked at Keima. "It's that sick-freak... but..." memories start to reminisce dating to her first kiss and how Keima inspired her. "Does he really...love me?"

Chihiro noticed someting weird in Ayumi. "Hey Ayumi? You alright?"

Ayumi started to look up and smiled at Chihiro. "U-uh yeah!"

Chihiro stared at Keima and thought to herself._ "I won't let myself get rejected by that dweeb even if he confesses his love to me. I still won't!"_ She reminded Ayumi. "Don't forget we have a band practice this afternoon see you there."

"U-uh... yeah I won't forget." Ayumi looked down still thinking if Keima truly loved her.

Keima noticed Ayumi, Chihiro and Elsie... he noticed why Ayumi is feeling down, but he can't engage Ayumi any longer since the goddesses have been awakened. He dropped it and started playing his PFP.

It was 8:30am and class has started, giving the test results to everyone and yet still pissed that Keima was able to get a 100 percent in all of his tests except the last one which still does not satisfy him. Ayumi and Kanon stared at Keima at the same time, as soon as those two looked at each other they can't help but to turn away. Class ended at 9:30am and everyone started talking. Ayumi approached Keima.

"Katsuragi-kun!"

"Hm?" Keima looked up

"Can we talk somewhere private..._Please accept it Katsuragi-kun_"

"Sure why not..."

Both Ayumi and Keima went outside while Elsie, being left out, draws a fire engine while Miyako watches.

Keima and Ayumi were both in the janitors closet.

"You wanted to talk about something Ayumi?" Keima feeling nervous, answered first.

"Y-yeah... Do you really love me? Answer me... NO MORE LIES! I still didn't believe you that time at the boat you sick freak!"

Keima then thought to himself. _"Crap! She brought it out again... sigh"_

"Didn't I tell you that it was only to reach the best ending. I'm not gonna fall in love with a real girl... they are utterly different from my game especially Chihi-" Keima got punched in the face and kicked in the gut. "OH!

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Then...y-you don't care what happens to Kanon-chan or me... you only care for yourself and your stupid game! Is this why you rejected Chihiro harshly? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! BAKA!" Ayumi ran out the door as tears flow from her eyes.

Keima feeling signs of guilt rethought everything. _"Guess...I only do care for these games..."_ He regained composure. "I'm sorry Ayumi...but...that's just the way it is. I can never accept the real world. I am the God of Conquest..." He murmured that quote and walked away.

Afternoon, Maijima Academy Classroom 2-B, 5:00pm (Cleaning duty Ayumi and Keima)

Keima met Chihiro and Miyako earlier. Both of them not bothering to stare at him left to the Light Music Club. He went to classroom 2-B only to find a note attached to the door. It was from Ayumi and it said. _**"You can go clean it yourself dweeb! I hate working with you."**_ He sighed to this but he had no choice. Keima had to go ahead and clean seeing as Ayumi won't come back to clean. He cleaned everyting with the help of Elsie. However, Elsie, Chihiro, and Miyako knew about the story of what happened to Ayumi. Thinking that he said something harsh... they actually believed Ayumi's fake story.

"Kami-sama, you should never have been to harsh on Ayumi-san..." Elsie feeling concerned for her Divine Brother.

"What's the point. I never gave a damn about them... I only care about is completing the contract and the conquests of reality to be over."

"Kami-sama..."

"Elsie... you go ahead to your band practice, I'll just finish up here."

"O-ok..."

Elsie ran to the Light Music Club where Ayumi, Chihiro, and Miyako and Yui are practicing for their second song. As soon as the room is finally clean.

"Wooh... ok time to go- HUH! WHAT! OH GOD!" Keima screamed out only to find his PFP missing. He checked every desk, every cabinet, in his bag. But no luck... and yet he still kept searching.

"Damn it! Where is it! Elsie! You better not take that! AHHHH! MY saves... my progress... oh the humanity."

Keima dramatically fainted and lost all hope in a funny way as a dark aura looms around him. Until a certain hooded boy appeared on top of the teachers table came out of nowhere.

"Looking for this?" The hooded one held the PFP catching Keima's attention.

Keima stood up quickly and grabbed his PFP forcefully, check his progress and everything went back to normal.

"Thank you as the Conquering God... What is your fa-"

"I want you to meet me at the schools rooftop immediately. There is something we must discuss."

Keima turned around and fixed his things. "Ok... but first off who are-" As he turned around he disappeared. _"Am I seeing ghosts now? Jeez... whatever I'm just gonna play my game in the rooftop."_

As Keima walked upstairs to the roof. He saw clouds... nimbus clouds surrounding the roof. "Is it gonna rain today? Aw man... my umbrella.."

A spark of blue thunder hit the ground, Keima then dodged the lightning explosion and as he stood up. "AHHH! What was that!"

"Calm down Katsuragi..."

"How do you know my name? And where are you?"

The spiky short-haired blondie appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Right here..."

"EUGHEUG! Stop that!"

"Hehehe... I always do that."

"Ok who are you and why do you wear all white and stuff!" Keima pointed at him fiercely

"One, I call the shots Katsuragi, Two, you are the God of Conquest, and unlike the demons of new hell, you are the "gamer of dating sims" correct?" The hooded figure counted his fingers, attempting to intimidate Keima, which failed, and ended up as a praise instead.

"Finally someone who appreciates my gaming skills... ok let me hear it"

The short spiky-haired boy suddenly thought. _"Seriously?! Maybe Dokuro lost his mind before giving me this job, I think Jupiter sent me the wrong one too.I mean there are other members of the Katsuragi household right? Besides Elsie, or his mother, does he have like a cousin or a brother or something? Man, she didn't give me his picture. Maybe asking him would give a try. Besides... if he'd lie I always have a scanner to detect anything."_

"But... to truly know if you are the God of Conquest. How many loose souls have you caught?"

"A total of fifteen." The spiky-haired boy pointed his fist to him, as he was scanning him Keima was wondering what's he up to. "_He's the real deal alright."_

"Good... you are not lying. Then it is safe to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Keima very determined to know what was going on. The spiky-haired blondie cleared his throat to properly introduce the situation Keima is in. He held his head up, giving the blue eyes-tiger look to intimidate Keima.

"My name is Zeimos LI Haloson, Loyal Soul Ally enlisted by the Great Jupiter of Heaven and I am here to tell you... that you're no longer the God of Conquest we account for, and that you are a new primary target of Hell's only manifestation.

Keima stood in shock, both figures, Zeimos and Keima were staring at each other as the winds blew in contrast with the nimbus clouds high above them. What did he mean? Is he not the God of Conquest for New Hell's hope?

**So guys how do you like my first fic. If there is anything wrong feel free to review. If you like the story so far. Please feel free to review :)**

**Also... I could be accepting OCs. **

**Remember.. review my story if you like it. Or if there are any corrections. Thank you!**

**OC FORMAT:**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Status: (Demon/Human Buddy - if buddy, state your demon buddy/Human Conquest - must be female.)**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Biography:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Equipment: (Weapon or just an item (Example is: Kanon's Tazers, Keima's PFP, Elsie's demonic broom))**_

_**Other information:**_

**There is an OC format for Soul Allies (Only for Two Human Buddies: Ryo and Nikaido) if any OC Human Buddies, I'll have to make a poll for it though...**

**Ciao. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late post (like for a year lol) I have a college and my Publish button didn't work for some reason. But hey! Now my Publish button works so lets skip the details, if you want to know what happened just PM me because I'm probably filling this whole chapter with a lot of my Author Notes. :)**

**For now I'd like to thank Shawn Raven for handing his OC: Matthew Ashura**

**Maijima Academy - School Rooftop**

The wind blew past the both of them, they were staring at each other, Keima, being more confused and bewildered at the same time, he was always around danger, not to mention during the fight at the bay.

"That's preposterous! How dare you not call me the God of Conquest... I bet anyone can't get a loose soul as much as I do." Keima retorted to the Angelic Soul Ally, to which the latter sighed and stared at him. "There's Cupid..." Another silence filled the air and Keima had to think of a better comeback phrase. But he didn't have time because Zeimos immediately spoke befor he did.

"I bet what I'm saying isn't true... well... it is... how many loose souls have you caught any loose souls after the five days you were here?" Zeimos gave a glare to Keima.

"Err...no..."

"How about any unstable anomalies happening with the Goddesses?"

"No..."

"The Loose Souls Team intervening?"

"No..."

Zeimos had finally won this verbal battle crossing his arms. "Now you get it... but we can grant you your purpose and title back with one job." Keima had to turn to him and raised his head, he wasn't sure if this is the right thing to do, he just realized that he hurt all those girls as The God of Conquest, but seeing an angel come from Heaven just to give him one job...

"Depends... what's the job you angelic beings are so jittery about?" Keima fixed up his glasses and played on his PFP. Zeimos didn't take that as a form of disrespect, he's more rational to be imposed to such an ideal.

"Do you remember the attack on Kanon's house?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Her attacker still roams loose... and this time... she wants to kill you and the Goddesses once more under another organization by the name of Satyr."

Keima's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't really dead or caught? He wondered trying to puzzle the pieces in his mind.

"So... Vintage was a puppet organization then..."

"Of course it was... you'd think to get defeated without a backup plan kid?" Zeimos gave out a small laugh, but even he knew that the Old Hell's organization of Satyr was way more dangerous than that of Vintage.

"The job is this: I want you... to forge a Soul Alliance with me..." Zeimos stated bluntly. Keima stopped tapping on the little console and turned to him for once.

"Soul Ally? What like what the ones that my conquest girls have?" Keima blinked, he was now very intrigued at this.

"That's correct Katsuragi boy... now put that on your head, if one of your conquest girls, say Kanon has a person called Apollo inside her... she can switch persona at choice or at will, you can say, that Apollo is trying to protect Kanon, the most noble of the Soul Alliance code, have you noticed that some of your... conquest girls can change their hair color, form, eye color or personality?" Zeimos gave a smirk, with parallel ideas.

Keima continued to listen in, a smirk growing wide in his face. "Now I get it... so these goddesses have contracted them to a Soul Alliance based on personality and willpower." Zeimos snapped his finger and can't help but give a fatherly laugh. "That is correct, and the term you place... the word "Goddesses" they're not REALLY goddesses, oh dear no... they're just angels like me, but somehow your generation calls people with amazing abilities and super powers reminding the true Bible, Gods or Goddesses depending on gender."

Keima nods and places the PFP back into his pocket and gave that "shining megane" look. "Interesting... continue..."

"Now... if I were to... somehow fuse inside you like what happened with your conquest girls... well heh... you can attain a true God of Conquest both in love and in speed... if you must know... speed is my expertise of the eight attributes." Zeimos proudly stated as he circles around him.

"So you're saying... if I can use my gaming abilities from Dating Sims to attain my attribute of charisma, you can fuse with me and I can gain my increased attribute to speed?"

"And Stamina..." Zeimos added with a smirk of his own. "But... like the conquest girls we may have to switch in bodies to change attributes... what say you?"

Keima didn't need to react, he needed the speed attribute after all... he needed to pass P.E, what with Kodama trying to bother him in that subject... especially the jogging exercises. "DEAL!" He immediately shook his hand to Zeimos' surprise.

"Oookay, but we should do it at the house... trust me it's going to be worth your while."

"Hey... I don't care so long as you're doing the running for me while I stand back at the inner conscience of my body to play my games." The two boys laughed sharing an immense similarities within each other. Before long, class ended and both of them walked back home... excluding Elsie... who has band practice.

**Katsuragi Household**

"I'm home!" Keima called out to the home, with no response as her mother was trying to accomplish "contact" with Keima's father over the past day. "Guess she's not here Zeimos."

"I'm not stupid, I can sense life force." Zeimos shrugs it off, both Keima and Zeimos removed their shoes on the floorboard and continued upstairs toward Keima's room.

It looked organized and clean, not like one would expect a boy to clean anyways... but there was something odd in the room... there were a dozen consoles stacked together near the table, in front of the stacked consoles were multiple PC screens, a keyboard, two game controllers and a mouse. Zeimos tilts his head in confusion and turns to him. "I never realized you had your training from... that."

Keima took that as an inverse compliment and waved him off. "Ah you get the drill... for now... how do we do this soul ally thing?" Keima sat on his chair, leaning his elbow on his study table and looked at Zeimos, who was sitting on the floor. Zeimos clapped his hands and gave Keima a smirk. "You'll see..."

Zeimos began materializing a white angelic sword, a golden hilt with wings on both sides, a transparent glass line that is filled with blue liquid, and the blade with small cyan runes on the side. He began to grab the hilt and point the sword downwards, a blue aura looming over him and Keima. "Under the order of the Heaven, its Angels and its Protectors... I, Zeimos Li Haloson of the Halo Streaks, contract Keima Katsuragi, as his Soul Ally for reasons to retain his status as a God of Conquest and continue his reign beyond it." Zeimos began to be transparent, he looked at Keima in the eyes and noticed that his spirit is moving toward him, as the two collided, Keima fell to the floor, collapsed.

A minute passed and once he woke up, Zeimos was no longer there, or the blue circle. "Did it work?" Keima states to no one in particular, but a voice echoed in his head.

_Hey... you hear me now Katsuragi?_

"So this is what having a soul ally is?"

_Yep... check your mirror._

Keima moves toward one of the smaller mirrors found opposite to his bedside, he looked normal at first but then his parallel self from the mirror began talking and his hair slowly changes yellow, his eyes to blue, and his suit to white.

"So... how'd you like it so far Katsuragi?" Zeimos states from the mirror.

"You look like me now..." Keima just stood there in a mixed shock and awe, he knew it was possible, and he didn't feel anything weird after merging.

"Yeah... but you really got straighten your hair a bit, I don't really like this bit." Zeimos joked, but Keima shook it off and smiled.

"I'll really owe you for this one Zeimos." Keima fixed up his glasses and gave a thumbs up.

"If you find it really weird for me to talk to you in your head... I could always appear as one of some NPCs in your dating sim games."

"Isn't that... weird?" Keima looks at him weirdly, tilting his head.

"No... I meant guides, tutorials... hints... all that stuff... not the potential dates..." Zeimos began to pinch his nose at his idiocy, sure Keima was smart educationally... but it seemed like he couldn't get pass small common sense of Dating Games.

"So what happens if those Satyr guys show up?" Keima began sitting back at his gaming station to check his saves, when Zeimos appeared in his original form on one monitor.

"Simple... we'll switch places or I'll just contact you through your head since your PFP might get damaged... Satyr is not one for... negotiating." Zeimos explained to him. Keima nods and while playing a Dating Sim game, he began to formulate a new routine for his everyday life now that he is considered a True God of Conquest with Zeimos at his side.

**Maijima City - Downtown**

It was still the dead of night and a figure approached the nearby street light just to look around. "There's no sign of her Drakos..." he stated.

The demon in his head, a large serpentine of red crimson theme as his personal avatar to his mind stated. "This was the last known location of the activity on the said girl... it seems she was here to meet someone, multiple demonic auras were spotted near the school just five days ago, we must investigate there before we make a move."

The figure wore a black hood and some robes from Yakuza mercenaries he just killed back then, he nods to his demon guardian, but he smirked a little bit knowing that his killer is near and he will have his revenge. "Understood..."

The figure began walking towards the direction of Maijima High, which was supposed to be the plan, until people from the alleyway began surrounding him on the street, a total of five with weapons. "Hey guys... looks like we got a potential customer." The gang members laughed.

"Hmm... we have no time for this deal with them quickly... you know that your vengeance is so close." Drakos began tempting the young man, his eyes glowing red and stared at the gang members. "You're not going to stop me from taking my revenge." he said.

"Who are you supposed to be idiot!" A gang member suddenly struck from his side, knife at hand, when a crimson claw grabbed his entire torso with the figure glaring straightly at his eyes. "My name is Matthew Ashura... and since you are the first of many people who asked my name... I'll let one of you live, if you know anyone with green hair, you let me know... or I will kill you." The claw crushed the gangster, blood squirting out in excessive mass, the other four watched in fear as he started at him. They make a run for it but not before Drakos began materializing from within Matthew's willpower, trapping the four of them in some dome, before long... Matthew began killing the other three at speeds unknown.

"You will send this message..." Matthew pulled out a picture of Lune, the member of Vintage, now a member of Satyr. "Find her... or I will hunt you down... you hear me?!" He said to him, fear struck his eyes, he immediately nodded, took the picture and made a run for it.

"I say... you're beginning to embrace your hate..." The demon gave a small chuckle. "I guess this is because of your adoptive father confessing to you about the Yakuza?" Matthew was still traumatized by that event after Miyuki, his father's, confession... it didn't take long now that two of his beloved family members are dead and he has yet to find his killer out there. He sighs, ignoring Drakos's comment and continues onward to the academy, hoping to find more clues there.

But then again, who said that he was the only one that needed vengeance?

**New Hell Underground Annex Prison**

A human-like figure is chained to the wall... he had dark messy black hair with red highlights, and he is well-toned, but pale for some reason, he had nothing but his black cargo pants on... he opened his eyes revealing to have a demonic crimson red. Noticing that his power has grown over patience and meditation he was finally able to break free, he pushed himself off of the wall and in a few minutes, the energy chains gave out and broke. He was now standing on the bar cells, burning it with his palms in dark fire.

As he walked out he began to stretch his neck and looked at the two guards, who had already noticed his escape.

"Hey!" The female demon said as she charged, using a hammer with her pair, the male humanoid grabbed both their necks with ease and slammed them to the ground.

"I-impossible!" The other female demon said trying to grab her axe. But the humanoid destroyed it with just a step of his foot he began to open his mouth. "You... you did this to me... and now..." He began charging up an energy ball of darkened redness from both his palms pointing straight at the female demons' faces. "...you shall pay for turning me into a mortal human... nonetheless however, it gave me new abilities such as this... and you shall be the first to taste it." The blast was hurled straight to them at point-blank range, it dissipated within a few minutes and the female demons began dissipating in an indigo-colored smoke.

"Dokuro... Raito... I will kill everyone..." He walked out of the exit just like that as if it were nothing, clashes of swords and energy blasts were heard after his exit, it would seem that it would go into the favor of the New Hell guards... unfortunately...

That's another story to be told...

**I know I said I'd make a poll for that... and that's exactly what I'm going to do.**

**Anyway, thanks again Shawn Raven for your OC Matthew Ashura, I'm pretty sure this is a bit short but I promise to make it longer the next time.**

**Bye guys :D**


End file.
